Double Edged Sword
by Fugitive of Gray
Summary: What happens when the results from the Fenton ghost catcher aren't what they are supposed to be?
1. The Ghost Cleanser Incident: Danny

The Ghost Cleanser Incident: Danny

* * *

It was the 15th of October: the beginning of a very 'special' week in the Fenton household where the paranoid adults did a thorough cleansing of the house, top to bottom. Of course 'special' was a subjective term for our half ghost Danny, but with his friends, their parents, a blown up air mattress with snack foods near and a dash of invisibility he was able to avoid the ordeal all together. Fleeing altogether wasn't enough this month though. Two teens faced Fenton works, Sam looking edgy, "We're not actually going in there Danny," she said dryly, "It's ridiculous this time of month."

"Well-" Danny started weakly, "We really need to empty the thermos... We can't really hunt any more ghosts without a place to put them." He said sheepishly. As the ghosts seemed to know when the portal would be cut off and all escaped at once the day before.

"There are other ways aren't there?" She asked,

"Not re-" He was stopped by Jazz's car pulling in to the driveway, she came out quickly and went towards the side of the house before she stopped and saw the two teens looking.

"Uhh Jazz what are you doing?" Danny asked. Sam stood behind him, both teens looked perplexed.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm getting into the house little brother," She said calmly. "I know that you have to stay out of the house, but that doesn't mean they can't keep me out." Her voice was gritty, and she looked up at her window darkly.

"Without the door?"

"The trellis little brother," She said with an obvious tone. Danny stared blankly, and just like that his big sister vanished. He turned to Sam who still looked apprehensive.

"What's a trellis?" He murmured to her after the other girl was out of sight. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Those vines for plants across walls." She said.

"Oh... oh!" The ghost boy said, finally getting it. He never had to climb the thing anymore anyways.

Sam stayed quiet for a moment, fearing for his safety if they went in.

He sighed, "In and out" He said quickly, "I'm pretty sure the worst that could happen in there is one of us being smothered by all that plastic." He smiled.

"But, Danny."

"Come in with me, I might need some backup." He says, grabbing her hand instinctively, and then opening the door.

Then almost being sucked into oblivion by a giant vacuum cleaner. They both give off yells and grab on to the door frame for dear life.

Jack was holding the offending beast, it vibrated in his arms with a veracity, he stopped once he saw Danny and Sam. Maddie poked her head out from behind him where she had a similar model with the nossle mounted on a long pole that she was combing the walls with.

"Danny! You're supposed put in the 18 digit security code and then use the secret knock to get in!" She scolded. The woman stood crossly behind her husband, they were both clad in not only their usual jumpsuits, but hazmat gear today. Indeed it was a sight to beheld.

The frazzled black haired boy yanked his fingers from the door frame, leaving nice imprints, and looked at his mother incredulously. "But mom!" He whined, "I forgot the 19 digit code and my arm aches!"

"18 digits son," Jack chimes in, "You really can't be too careful with the security. You never know what slips in here under our radar." He said gravely, on cue Danny's left eye began twitching uncontrollably. Sam saw that and subtly smacked him on the back.

He looked back to the Goth who had also unhinged her claws from the door "Ouch." he murmured, she gives him a smile that makes him melt a little bit inside. Yeah, she can get away with that. Danny's father continues.

"We have to make sure that the home base isn't infested with nasty ghosts! You understand that, right son?"

Danny is still staring like a deer in headlights. Sam hits him again. He rubs it vengefully.

"We have a ghost portal downstairs. Don't-cha think this place is going to get a little invaded?" He says bluntly. Sam was giggling behind him, she was certainly enjoying hitting him way too much.

Maddie jumps in, "Sure sweety, but that doesn't stop us from," She pops a device similar to a Geiger counter, "tracking down all of those ectoplasmic malformations and ripping them apart molecule by molecule," she said in a sweet tone. Danny eyes the device; it had a arm on it that went from side to side.

"You sure all of them are." he gulps. "Malformations?"

"Ghosts are evil honey, and we're just getting rid of them to make you safer!" She had accidentally pointed the device at Danny, as expected, it went crazy.

"Suffering spooks Maddie! We got a live one! The Fenton ecto-activity counter is going nuts!" Jack exclaimed, throwing down the giant vacuum cleaner.

"Ghosts are dead." Danny blandly puts in, hoping to change the subject from his imminent demise.

Maddie gives him a look, "Go get the catcher!" She calls to Jack, who is already halfway down the hall to the lab. "Kids, it looks like something came in one you!"

Sam chimes in, "I'm sure we're just fine," she says in a tone meant to calm them, "Casper high is only..." she's cut off by Danny's mother.

"The most haunted school in Amity Park!" She says fiercely, "Jack hurry up!"

There was a muffled response and a smash.

Maddie takes hold of Danny's backpack, "Mom!" he protests. She puts the device up to it; the arm wags. Maddie looks at her son, who gives an innocent shrug, and she dumps the contents on the floor. He cries out in protest once more as the thermos lazily rolls from the mass of books and assorted weapons.

"Danny?" She asks,

"I can explain!"

"Why do you have a Fenton Thermos?" She points the ecto-activity counter at it, the arm wags furiously.

"You were saying about not getting busted?" Sam whispers in Danny's ear.

"A full Fenton Thermos?"

There is a palpable silence between the three of them as Jack rushes in with the ghost catcher.

He's heaving. "What'd I miss!"

Maddie looks at Danny and then addresses her husband. "Our son has been hunting ghosts." She says in a serious tone, she holds it for a second and then suddenly switches "Ooh This is so fantastic! You're following in our foot steps!"

Both teenagers do a double take. Sam scrambles back not to be caught in the full faced hug that Maddie does on Danny. His eye twitches again.

Jack puts down the catcher with a proud smile, "So what'd you catch sonny boy? Anything for me to dissect!"

Danny pales. "The box ghost?"

"GREAT! We can never seem to catch that critter."

Sam and Danny give Jack a look and then snicker inwardly to themselves.

"Now, now Jack, we can talk about this later. I'm going to have to ask you kids to go through the ghost catcher."

At this the half ghost began to panic. "What! I'm sure all the Fenton ecto-activity counter was catching was the Fenton thermos! We haven't let anything get on us!"

"Yeah Mr and Mrs F, not with all of this protection!" Sam chimes in, holding up a large gun from her own satchel. The Fentons give her a double take, Danny's eyes widen at her. She continues quickly, "That Danny uses all by himself, because you know me and Tucker are just there for moral support" She puts the gun into Danny's clammy hands, backing up behind her friend.

Jack marches over towards his son, "Now Danny boy, we can never be too careful." He lightly plucks the gun from his hands and takes him by the back, moving him into the center of the room. Maddie takes him and places moves him right in the path of the catcher, in the meantime Jack went over to the contraption and held it high once more.

"Just stand right there. Oh and you're next Sam, never know what sort of ecto-impurities you're carrying." She said, and then moved away.

She laughs nervously, "Sure thing Mrs. F." Sam silently motions for Danny to get out of there, he gives her a helpless expression as Jack grabs the ghost catcher.

Jack has the ghost catcher in batter position. "Now jump in three, two..."

Danny gives one last pleading gaze towards Sam.

"ONE!"

Given no choice, the boy jumps through the hoop. As quickly as the large man swung the device another boy is swatted and sent flying into the opposite wall. He collides and slides down it. Clutching his head, he opens one of his neon green eyes nervously.

Both adults are slack jawed.

"GHOST!" They yell in unison, grabbing for the nearest ecto-weapon.

"Uhh... This isn't what it looks like?" The white haired boy said hopefully,

Maddie growls protectively, "This is exactly what it looks like, you're been over shadowing our boy!"

"Get back kids," Jack said to the teenagers, pushing them back with his free hand both of them slack jawed, "We've got a ghost to catch."

The two adults trained their weapons on the ghost boy, they were charging up as Jazz walked down the stairs.

"I heard crashing guys, what's going on?" She asks. Her expression changes to one of horror when she sees the two Dannys, "Oh my gosh!" She says in surprise. Everybody stared at her, Maddie lowered her weapon for a moment,

The ghost hunter woman was mildly perplexed, "Jazz? How did you get in."

"Uhh, Uhh!" She said, giving fearful glances to the other teenagers. Sam was rolling her hands as if to tell her to get on with it. The older girl quickly caught on and turned up the melodrama.

"I was avoiding your crazy experiments! I mean who coats the living room in saran wrap!" She screeched. Both parents gaped back at her in surprise.

"Hey missy, that's ghost proof saran wrap, you haven't even been tested yet!" Jack said back, "Look what Danny brought in! The ghost boy seems to think that he can just occupy my boy for as long as he pleases." He chokes back a sob, Maddie comforts him briefly. Then she turns to the ghost and cries

"Now ge-" Maddie is cut off by the fact that Phantom is no longer there. "What!"

"We got a runner!" Jack yells, and darts off into the other room.

"Stay." Maddie says firmly to the two black haired teens, tearing after her husband without abandon.

Jazz prances down to meet Sam's high five, they clap it and Sam gives a crooked smile. She says,

"Well at least we're stuck with the fun-" She stops, seeing the expression of bewilderment on her best friend. His hair was blowing with an imaginary breeze while he looked at his hands. Sam starts to put together words, "You're not... him are you?"

"What?" Jazz asks.

"I happen to be in the... wrong... body." He says, shell shocked. Jazz just looks at him,

"Well now." Sam says after a while. "It's not too bad is it?"

She is met with the dead serious look from a hero with no powers.

* * *

_First order of business: This is an alternate beginning from my original. [A] Because I thought it was freak'n stupid. *sigh* Here we are though! It doesn't change very many things in the overall plot. _

_~FoG_


	2. How To Track Down The Ghost Boy: Valerie

Detailed notes on how to track down the ghost boy: Valerie

* * *

_1. Use ecto-position finder from suit to mark down known positions_

_Check, _Valerie thought. In one of her hands she held her checklist (of doom) and with the other she had her ghost finder; which was just a mini computer in the palm of her hand showing a map of Amity Park with several red checkpoints on it showing the previous places where the ghost boy had been according to his specific ecto signature. It was easy to track him; Valerie thought he would at least try to cover his tracks.

According to this he spent most of his time at Casper High. That was fair enough, it's not as if the ghosts in this town don't have a curious addiction to destroy that school- he has to be there to help them.

Second most popular was— Danny Fenton's house? Suspicious… perhaps they are conspiring… Naw, Valerie gave her head a shake. Phantom is more likely mooching off of Danny's ghost portal.

She chewed her lip absently, then looked to the second entry.

_2. Find Allies._

She reluctantly wrote 'Danny Fenton' next to it. So far this was a good start. She fingered her note pad (of ghostly destruction) and tried not to think about what Phantom might have done to Danny. Going to the next item on her checklist she realized that there could be so many other things that could make Danny innocent

_3. Investigate most occupied locations for clues on where its lair is. Mount spy cameras while doing so._

She grimadged, mounting spy cameras is technically illegal. It's worth it though, she told herself; She would catch the ghost boy and make him pay. This was right. Although mounting spy cameras in the Fenton home would be really tricky considering how many of their own cameras may be there, risky. But Casper High would be simple. She flew off back towards her school again.

The last of the students were filing out by 4 O' clock. Not enough of them to detect suspicion, but still enough to warrant stealth gear. She stashed her little boxes on the high corners of the roof, putting them so they faced all directions. It would be useful to catch _him_ flying past, or fighting one of the other ghosts- most likely just a quarrel over territory. Who gets to terrorize Amity park? It was her duty to protect her town from spooks like Phantom.

Although it was pretty obvious that he had some plot holes in his existence. That needed to be found out before she could destroy him. Valerie went about sending off the cute little cubes of hers, (which she saw the box ghost eyeing enviously on many disturbing occasions) which were the spy camera variety. They latched on to walls near the entrances and exits, in case Phantom was civil enough to use doors, and plenty on the exterior walls to monitor all ghosts that phased through the walls, so at least if it wasn't Phantom this would give her an edge on the ghosts that come through by detecting their ectoplasm even if they are invisible.

Her little eyes in the sky-or rather, eyes on the wall for a better cliché- would keep her informed, Fenton works was next. Although, being 5 in the afternoon, it wasn't the best time to be doing this, however she was already on the road and had some pretty good faith in her stealth gear. She caught view of the neon, then the plastic screening all of the windows. Hey, at least they wouldn't see her through their own craziness, what a convenient transition from state of mind to physical manifestation.

She went to work sending the little boxes out. From her screen she saw the various vantage points that she now held. It was even more illegal to put one by the ghost portal like she would have liked, but hey, the same technology went into detecting when ever a ghost phases through their walls, so she would be ready for whatever…

Just before she flew away from the house, she saw the ghost boy suddenly shoot out. Anger flashed before her eyes. She held her ground for a second while the Fentons gave chase over a few fences. The ghost boy actually looked scared for once, not quite his usual arrogant self. Valerie noted this.

Perhaps the Fentons had this under control? They may have actually frightened him with one of their crazy inventions. She had things to do regardless. The huntress noted coolly that the other ghost hunters had split up and Jack Fenton had circled back, gotten their RV and was now mowing over fences in chase of the ghost boy.

Valerie couldn't give up this opportunity to see her enemy in peril though. She gave a dark smirk and urged her rocket sled to give chase to of the ghost boy. This could be an interesting seg-way to her next point

_4. Observe behaviour for signs of phobias or other weaknesses_

She considered the item for another second. It was obvious that he seemed to be afraid of the Fentons at the moment - but that was out of character for him. She would need some more data to properly examine him.

The ghost boy finally made it out of the city center, many crushed fences and angry citizens later. There was a vast expanse of Illinois forest in front of him, that made Amity a rather isolated place. Lots of room to run though.

There was a pink blast from a weapon that Valerie didn't recognize. The ghost boy went down instantly from the air, hitting the ground hard. From her aerial position she saw the Fentons swarm the fallen ghost boy, he tried to get away desperately. Completely out of character; usually he would have some 'witty' banter by now.

Mrs Fenton shouted something to the ghost kid through the sights of her gun. Valerie couldn't quite make it out, so she moved closer.

"... Got em Mads!" She just heard Jack say gleefully to his wife. Then upon seeing Phantom try to move some more Maddie yelled.

"Stay where you are! Or I'll fire!"

"Stop! Please!" The ghost kid shouted back, he sounded pitiful actually.

"Or what you filthy ghost!" She screamed again,

"Yeah!" Jack chimed in again.

"Just... stop-" he pauses, "I surrender!"

They both look at him suspiciously. Maddie keeps her gun up and motions for Jack to get out a thermos. Phantom's eyes widen at the cylindrical container.

"Alright spook." She said slowly.

Jack fired. "BONZAII!" He yelled. The ghost boy screamed while going in too.

Maddie smiled at Jack one more time. It was time to go, Valerie thought to herself, things were about to get mushy.

Hopefully they would keep that ghost kid in the thermos this time. Although when it came to the Fentons she highly doubted it.


	3. PreComatose Arrangements: Danny

Pre-Comatose arrangements: Danny

* * *

It had been a week since the boy and the ghost had been separated. It was easy enough to track down the thermos and release the ghost inside, and Danny had done so on the first night. After that it was rather convenient to stay separated, he could easily spend nights in his own bed without worry of being cleansed. However, the ghost attacks still resumed outside of Fenton's snow globe like human life and Phantom was nowhere to be found. That is, until everything was over and done with.

The human Danny staggered to his bed. "I'm sending you my sleep bill you slothful (censored) (censored) (censored) half of me!" He growled at his doppelganger, simply falling into the soft cushion once got there. Upwards from his sprawled out position in the air said Phantom floated near by with an amused smirk on his face.

"Dude, where's all that heroic drive or something that kept you fighting the 'forces of darkness'" He said conversationally, Phantom waved a hand in front of his counterpart's face. The human Danny crawled into the bed and nuzzled into his pillow blissfully. At an innocent "Hello?" the human jerked up irritated.

"As I am telling you, I cannot fight ghosts when I can't even _stand up_ on my painfully human feet!" he screamed the last part, and then descended back into his pillow. The taxing ghost fighting had Fenton on his last nerve, and despite his moral drives he couldn't help but snap at his ghost half .

"Aww… do you need me to tuck you in" Phantom asked with a grin

"No." he said shortly, mentally firing a large ectoblast at his head, "Do not start that with me again." He snarled venomously, and then closed his eyes and yawned, "However, I would appreciate if you took over"

Phantom looked… well like he had just saw a ghost- But that's just stupid "No dude! I'm not going to hunt ghosts"

"What are you, sympathetic?" he retorted

"No… I just had bowling planned today"

"Bull"

Phantom looked shocked "And I'm not cut out for ghost hunting!"

Fenton sat up; he looked like the living dead at this point. "You have my GHOST POWERS!" he yelled, "You are Danny Phantom! And you tell me you just aren't _cut out _for ghost hunting!" he fell down again from the exhaustion of yelling

Phantom's grin appeared on his face again "Aw. Somebody's cranky, looks like I really do need to tuck you in" he crooned

"Silence" he snapped, muffled by the pillows.

* * *

_About 6 hours later… Monday_

* * *

"Wakey Wakey!" Phantom's echoed voice sang over his doppelganger's unconscious figure.

"Not… Enough… Sleep… Go away…" he said raspely, muffled by the pillows

"Not going to happen!" Phantom answered cheerfully, he extracted the human from the bed by the armpits and stood him up on shaky legs, which gave way immediately. "Whoa! Don't do that, you need to go!" he said in a upbeat voice

The human sagged in his spot and glared at the ghost "At this point I might just call mom and dad to say I'm being haunted." He growled

The ghost looked appalled "You mean the ghost who got you out of bed and to school in the mornings?"

"Yes! Now let me sleep!" he fell back on to the bed

Phantom picked him up again off the bed and thrusted him towards the door. The human fell against the doorknob, he held on to it for balance turned backwards and gave the ghost a weak snarl. Phantom smiled back and ushered him towards the door.

Suddenly the door opened, Phantom cringed and went invisible. Jazz peeked her head in and took a double take at the zombie standing in the middle of the room "Oh you were just coming out? Ok" She said, "Mom and Dad sent me to come get you." She pauses quizzically, "why are you just standing there?"

"I'm being haunted that's why!" Human Danny retorted he glared at the spot where his ghost half was. The ghost reappeared with a flagrant smile that would not go away.

"Chill, I was helping you get out of bed!" he said back

"That doesn't sound so bad of a haunting…" Jazz said casually

"You don't get it. I'm so tired because I'VE been doing all of the ghost hunting" The human exclaimed madly, he continues with vigor "And he's been floating around going bowling!"

"How do you manage that?" Jazz asked Phantom

"I go to Sam's, she has got some really nice equipment and her grandma is some skilled," he answers cheerfully

"Guys!" Fenton yells

"Oh, sorry" Jazz says "I'm not sure if it's right for Danny—err human Danny to be taking all of the ghost hunting on his shoulders. I think you should do some too Phantom, you're better equipped"

"Uhh… I don't think so…" Phantom floats backwards

"Why are you still in denial?" The human asks incredulously

"I am not in denial!" The ghost shoots back

"That's still being in denial if you are denying being in denial!" the human yells, barely keeping himself from clawing at his ghost half,

"But in this case I am not in denial about not being able to fight ghosts because I—erm…" he stalls "Don't want to hurt an innocent Eco-American?" he shoots in the last part quickly.

The human groans, "The ghosts you will be hurting will not be the innocent ones though!"

"But what if I accidentally hurt an innocent ghost?" He says with sudden intensity, looking down at his gloved hands with obviously faked remorse.

"Ugh…" The human Danny collapses on the ground.

"Danny!" Jazz yells, Phantom looks at her expectantly "Not you! Him!"

"Oh yeah him… he's just tired out of his mind." He explains, "Hold on right there buddy! I know what you need!" The human groans in the floor, Phantom phases through the floor invisible.

"GHOST!" Jack yells from downstairs

"It's going for the portal!" Maddie chimes in. They run down to the ghost lab

Phantom then returns with a cup of steaming coffee. "There." He says lovingly as he puts his human half's hands around the warm cup, then lifts his head up and tilts the liquid into his mouth. The human doesn't resist being fed and soon opens his eyes, sits up, and grasps the cup with the hunger of a steadfast caffeine addict.

"That. Is. The. Stuff." The human says happily,

"Aren't I awesome?"

"No. But you do steal good coffee." Phantom pretends to be hurt. But then brightens up

"So this means you will have the energy to defeat the 'legions of evil ghosts' that attack me—er us daily!"

The human nearly spit out his coffee "You bribed me!"

"I helped you start your day!"

Jazz chimes in "Guys, guys… kill each other… again for Phantom" she absently pats his head "It happens" he says airily "… later!" she plants herself firmly in-between the black haired boy and the white haired boy. Human Danny particularly looked like he wanted to rip his counterpart a new one.

"Why Jazz!" Human Danny exclaims, "It sounds like you're giving me permission to send him to the great beyond!"

She looks appalled "No… whatever. Downstairs now!"

The ghost holds back snickering as Jazz drags his human doppelganger downstairs to eat breakfast. Jazz looks back meaningfully at Phantom who was floating in the middle of Danny's bedroom barely containing his laugher at Danny. She groans at both of their immaturities, the human acting like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and Phantom like the kid who got the cookie. Indeed he did get the cookie this time, Phantom flies out the window with a huge smile once all the humans were gone.


	4. Left out to Dry: Valerie

Left out to dry: Valerie

* * *

The calm Monday morning wind swept over a mellow Valerie on her morning stroll to the un entertaining school. The sky was the color of lilacs and oranges with a hint of blue bleeding into it from above, the soft earth rolled below, trees rose up to defy the height of the sky and the sun hesitantly rose from it's eternal hiding spot beyond the horizon.

In short, the scenery was nice, the air was clean and she was perfectly happy to just be on an empty path in the morning. Although one would think that becoming a ghost hunter would mean that she hunted mainly nocturnal ghosts who only came out to rein terror on Amity and her sleep schedule. She thought so, until she learned that most ghosts are perfectly happy reeking havoc on innocent civilians in broad daylight, especially the box ghost who wasn't at all particular on day or night to be eternally annoying.

But some ghosts did have vampire complexes, so therefore mornings should be savored. Amid the stillness, she thought she saw a familiar black head trotting on the other path at an alarming rate considering the time. She shrugged it off for now. It wasn't too important to think about him.

The sky was changing, orange became more dominant in it's power struggle with the early purples and the dark blues, although she swore she could see some white and black up there the sky was changing before her eyes into a sunrise.

Valerie barely gave the speckle up high a second thought until it slammed down on top of her.

"Stupid ghosts" a familiar voice growled as she lost some of the stars in her vision from the sneak attack.

"Uhh" she groaned and rubbed her eyes and tried to push… Phantom? "YOU!" she snarled at the ghost. He reacted poorly, throwing his hands up and whacking her in the chin in surprise as he scrambled up right and pushed himself away from her.

"Ok… ok… not attacking! Please don't hurt me!" he said with his palms facing her

She scoffed at his pleas, funny that this should feel so good "Fat chance ghost… you just attacked me, and now you are mine"

"Hold it dude! I didn't attack you!" He pointed to a descending figure from the sky "He did"

Dear god don't let it be… "I am TECHNUS! MASTER OF TECHNOLOGY!" Technus screamed

Phantom shook and dashed behind Valerie "Please please please! Take care of him before he bores us to death!"

Valerie immediately took offence to being used as a human shield "Get away from me you filthy ghost!" Meanwhile Technus cackled and thrust a whip towards the two, Valerie summoned a cube and blasted the whip automatically, she turned on him with a menacing growl

"You're next"

"Not before I destroy you! And take back the armor I gave you!" the ghost yells as a battle cry

"Die ghost!" Valerie lunges at the technology ghost, they do battle in a way that had Phantom cringing at any possible moment, First Valerie jumps at Technus, ripping off his whip from the spot it jutted out in his arm, he screams in pain and grabs at her leg which she expertly avoids.

Phantom who would rather not jump into the fight or whip out the thermos floats on the sidelines cringing in sympathy for the ghost. He would also rather not have seen the battle scene again. As the girl reaked havoc on the now handicapped ghost, Phantom closed his eyes.

After about 2 minutes of hands on brawling Valerie returns to a cowering Phantom with warm ectoplasm on her hands

"My innocence shall never return…" he moans and tries in vain to cover the visions of Valerie ripping apart Technus with her bare hands

"Shut up" she whips out the gun she could have used. "What is _with _you! You fight ghosts all the time!"

"but—but" he stutters "_That_ wasn't ghost fighting! _That_ was brutally ripping Technus's armor apart…" he runs over to the remains "now he's going to have to get new armor!" Phantom wines as he paws at the armor, Technus groans a little

Valerie is questioning the ghost's sanity by now, as if ghosts weren't all mentally insane, but Phantom seemed a little off right now…

Phantom looked back at the fallen ghost, he was gushing out ectoplasm like nobody's business, why did it suddenly look so appealing. He nearly vomited at his behavior, it looked appetizing, the green like that of colorful frosting on a cake, he just wanted to lap it up. He caught himself drooling; Valerie gave it a double take.

"Uh… Phantom? What's wrong with you?"

Said boy's eye twitched a little

"Nothing" he said quickly, a little too quickly, Valerie re-cocked her gun "I'm just feeling a little sick from this"

"Funny, you don't look to ill from it"

He pants a little in his strained expression, and looks back at the pile of goo with a lustful gleam in his eye, "I need to get out of here" he regains his composure and flies upwards

"No, not before I destroy you too!" Valerie shakes her fist at him; he hovers in mid flight to face her.

"Not this again. Haven't we been over this!" Phantom screamed, "I do not. Want to. Destroy you. So why should you always want to destroy me! When have I ever wanted to destroy you!"

"You already did when you ruined my life," she says darkly

"But I didn't do it on purpose, it was an _accident_" he says in a shriller voice "I'm not an evil ghost!"

"Says you," she fires on him, cries out in frustration and flies off without getting hit. She launches herself up on her jet sled, the familiar hum of the engines under her feet felt comforting with the normal adrenaline rush that came with chasing ghosts. Phantom was fast today, his black and white shape was gaining ground on her quickly, she pumped up the engines enough to catch up with him.

Only to have him disappear upon seeing her, she immediately went to her ghost radar he wasn't on it.

Teleportation? Maybe, maybe not she silently pondered. Whatever this means, it certainly also means that she can finish her walk in peace.

* * *

_A/N: Microsoft word can be so stupid... T_T although this didn't turn out half baked or half deleted Word still put up some fight. It makes me wonder... _

_~FoG_


	5. Eerily Skulkerlike: Danny

Eerily Skulker-like: Danny

* * *

Phantom was flying away about as fast as he could, it was draining using these powers, he found himself so attracted to doing mundane things like going for walks on the street without getting mugged or going bowling with friends. It was all so depressing. Stupid human half for not being able to find the ghost catcher yet!

That feeling that he got by the ectoplasm made him feel even worse, and it would be gross if he actually ate the ectoplasm- wouldn't that be cannibalism? But it wouldn't because he technically isn't all ghost- just right now he is. That's easily fixed right? It's all about the mind set, if he really thought he was a human going bowling. Then he was! 'I think therefore I am'. Phantom gritted his teeth, repeating the quote like a mantra in his mind.

Although it was fun to see his human half suffer, it was funny to poke him while he was sleeping and watch him try to shoot him with ectoblasts but not actually because he didn't have any ghost powers.

He paused in mid-flight, he was actually going towards the school without even knowing it. The building was just within flying distance. He shuddered at the thought of going back, but then realized it would be a wonderful opportunity to have some fun with the ghost powers and no responsibilities to protect the humans with them. He smirked and set course to Casper High.

* * *

While Danny's ghost half was plotting devious pranks the human half was… well sleeping. Danny was at his locker with Tuckers locker right by it, he was leaning over into it and fell asleep. The other boy sighed

"Wake up" he said in a monotone and shook Danny awake.

"What—?" Danny grunted, "My duties beseech me, I must not fall asleep!"

"No you must not" Tucker said with sarcastic enthusiasm "But you must drink more coffee or face thy consequences"

"You mean like dropping unconscious?" The human retorted bluntly.

"Exactly," Tucker brings out a cup of coffee he had gotten earlier before meeting up with Danny "Now drink!" The two boys drank their respective cups and continued down the hallway full of lockers.

Tucker took a double take at Paulina; she was chasing shadows all along the wall. "What the," Tucker automatically drawls,

"Get back here!" Paulina yells. Then another white-gloved hand shoots up from the floor in front of her, she dives for it again. It sinks back into the ground; she stands up in an attacking stance ready to pounce. One of her clones confronts her soothingly.

"Shh, shh." The girl says with hands coming up to grasp Paulina's fidgeting one's "Wait for him to come to you. You know he will" she says tranquilly, Paulina appears to calm down; she relaxes in the girl's grip and takes deep breaths with the girl.

"Because I'm worth it." She chirps.

"Exactly. Now go put on some more make up to greet him with" Paulina runs off in the direction of her locker. The other girl remains, she seemed eerily curious of the two boys, watching them with an almost stalker like intensity. Danny suddenly reboots from his walking power nap

"'Him'? Good gracious why is he here!" Danny moans.

"Shh, Shh," Tucker imitates the girl before, "I bet he's here to fight ghosts!"

"No he's not, I can feel it."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do… I feel him sometimes, it's a…" his eyes dart around and see that he isn't quite alone, the girl makes herself look busy, "ghost thing" he finishes, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. It wasn't working. Other people in the hallway with them were beginning to stare at the sleep deprived hero and the techno geek.

Tucker seems to grasp the message pitched "Oh," he says knowingly. Tucker then begins walking, "Lets find a more private place to talk" he says to Danny, hushed. The other boy nods and they embarked on their journ—hell no, they just continued down the hall, Ok? Little did they know the same girl who had comforted Paulina was now tailing them, certainly out of sheer curiosity and nothing menacing in the slightest- so said the soft glint in her eyes of erm... virtuosity.

* * *

"And I gotta feelin! Whooo hoooo! That tonight's gonna be a goood niight—" Phantom sang, he was invisible just behind Lancer's desk. The bald teacher looks up at the soft singing. He thought it may have been in his head for a moment but the barely cracked voice of a teenage boy said otherwise.

"Hello?" he spins around in his seat. Phantom goes silent, "Who's there" He gets out of his chair and walks around the class room

Phantom giggles, "If I go crazy then will you still call me super man! If I'm alive and well will you be there-a holdin my hand—" He sang a little louder. Lancer cringed,

"Mother Goose! Who is singing!" he exclaims. Phantom decides to switch to poltergeist mode. He spins the chair delicately. Lancer turns around and holds it still. Phantom then pushes a stapler off of his desk.

"Will you stop that!" He yells at the air. Phantom then starts whistling right behind him. Lancer spins around. Phantom continues sustaining whistling going backwards as he led Lancer forwards "I know you're there" the teacher says testily. Phantom stops and puts an intangible hand through Lancer's head. "Whoa that felt funny" Lancer said, he shuddered and went back to his desk. Phantom invisibly scowled and moves to whack another thing off of his desk.

Then Danny Fenton walked in. The boy said nothing but his body language was clear that he was very tired and vulnerable. The ghost gave an invisible grin. Easy prey. He paused and mentally slapped himself for sounding so eerily much like Skulker. He moved closer to the boy, Danny somehow felt it with his conditioning for being near so many ghosts even though he no longer had a ghost sense. He looked directly at Phantom.

"Go away ghost." he said in a calm monotone. Phantom knew he was busted; maybe it was just because it was him that his human counterpart detected. Lancer gave him a double take.

"How did you know that there was a ghost here?" The teacher asked with equal serenity, even though his nerves were frazzled. Danny sighed and pulled out his tracking device.

"This thing," he said smugly

Phantom was appalled, he stopped his game at that second, "You cheated!" He said out loud, Lancer jumped.

Danny smiled, "No you're fair game" A predatorily smile was on his face as he whipped out an ecto gun from his belt and nailed Phantom in the chest even when he was invisible. The ghost is hit backwards and lies on the floor, visible; Danny walks up casually to him "Aren't you in my territory?" Danny asks to Phantom.

"I wasn't aware I wasn't allowed to come here," Phantom says with a dark smile,

"That's what you get for making me do all of the ghost hunting!" Danny says in a low growl, he shoots Phantom again in the chest. The ghost heaves.

"Honey? Do you have something on your mind?" he chokes out

"No, why would you ask that?" Danny snarls sarcastically,

"Oh I don't know… angst combined with trigger happiness is never a good sign of mental health" Phantom says with a smile that still wouldn't leave

"Shut up" Danny shoots him again; Phantom cringes again.

"Ok, that one actually hurt," He said lightly panting

"Um boys?" Lancer injects himself into their conversation; both of them turn their heads "Do you two know each other?" he asks with genuine curiosity

"No." both of them said at once, Phantom with a smile and Fenton with a scowl. Lancer takes a double take, surprised by the synchronization.

Phantom says aside to his human half "Lets stop doing that ok?"

"Agreed" Fenton responds without missing a beat.

Lancer clears his throat, "Now that you boys are done trying to kill each other in my classroom," He pauses, hesitant to address his hero even when he clearly wasn't being very heroic, "Mr. Phantom, will you please leave." Phantom is surprised by the request and turns to Lancer

"Sure, but before I go." He turns back to his human half intensely, "I do not know what… you… see in Valerie! Is it the common ectogun fascination that you two share?" The boy narrows his eyes at his ghost half and cocks his ectogun for show, "Yikes." Phantom says; he gets a look from Lancer, "Alright! Gone!" He phases through the floor and out of sight.

Both humans visibly relax "Good job handling that ghost without breaking anything, it's a nice change from how that ghost usually handles things" Lancer commends to Danny, who chuckles.

"Thanks," he says automatically. By standers who were watching Phantom from the window come into the classroom, and one girl who was listening from the window leaves to go deliver her information, for a price of course.


	6. The Deal: Valerie

_A/N: Well well well... lookie what I found just corroding in my fan fiction directory... I figured since I was in the mood I might as well spread out what I work on in a session. The long hiatus wasn't because I don't dig this stuff anymore, it's more because of some motivation issues, lack of time, and that my computer got moved from my room, bummer eh?_

_Strap in, and if you fancy this stuff check out my other story: "Sadist" It's currently top of my priorities and has some good plans in store for it. _

_~FoG_

* * *

The Deal: Valerie

* * *

"I have something that you may want,"

Valerie nearly spun around and punched her lights out, but then only saw a short average looking teenager with darting eyes and a shady composition to her, "What do you have that I would want?" Valerie asked slowly, trying to be cool.

"Information" she purred, "About the likes of Danny Fenton" she shifted her weight to one leg and tilted her head.

This struck Valerie as very interesting "And how would I know you aren't lying"

She answered quickly "Because there were many other people present when I heard this jewel,"

Valerie sighed, This girl here had a point. But she knew that there was going to be a catch

It was temping to say the least.

"I know you have an… affixation on this boy, from my other sources" she responded coolly.

"Really…" Valerie said. This was a gamble to see if this girl's information would be worth what she could do in exchange, "Spill" she said after a long pause of contemplating.

Great, now she was going to be making a deal with a gossip vulture

The girl smiled like a cat who caught a bird, "Danny Fenton likes you" she said shortly. Valerie's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"No way." She said slowly. The other girl rolled her eyes.

"Way, you can see for yourself later, now here's what I want…" the girl's voice lowered down to a whisper, she leaned over and told Valerie something. Valerie's eyes widened.

"I know as well from my sources that you know ghosts," the girl said

"I'm just going to ignore where you found that out from"

"Just get it."

"Fine" They shook hands and walked in opposite directions.

* * *

Valerie thought about Danny behind well-placed bushes. _Her _Danny was eating at a lunch table that she knew he couldn't see her from.

Who knows? Danny _might_ talk about his affection towards herself right here when he couldn't see her. She was listening in on his conversation and she had to admit it felt strange to wait for him to say it, but she still basked in the glory that what that girl said might have been true.

She paused in mid thought, it didn't feel right to have to be made to believe in something so elusive as love. Sure she had felt the signals before hand and that should have been enough by now; the simple things like him coming close to her, him saying things that she thought he really wouldn't say to anybody else, and if their time together didn't mean anything at all then she would have been a fool to think that he didn't still have feelings for her.

It was possible to say the least.

She called forth her suit and left the bushes then, more out of shame than anything else, she would find more subtle ways to find out information from him then stooping to the low of waiting for him to accidentally mention her. She blushed slightly, it was unlikely but the mysterious concept of watching him was fairly fun.

She set off on her main goal, the clouds that she was in were relaxing enough for her to focus, she focused her new and improved ghost finder on to a specific specimen,

Beep…Cold.

It said in a mechanical but strangely female voice. Valerie cocked an eyebrow; she pointed the device in the opposite direction instead

_Beep… Cold._

It said in a monotone again. She sighed and just pointed it left

_Beep… Warmer._

Valerie let out another sigh and let it lead her…

She found herself driven by the device to the park

_Beep… Warmer, warmer, warmer… _

She saw a floating figure leaning inwards to the lake view; he seemed quite relaxed (at this point she noted to put this on his resume if she were to auction him off to fan girls) From her position in the clouds she descended silently to behind some greenery. Again, internally she noted the Deja-vu sensation she felt.

He stirred from his position and turned towards her location, she swallowed and readied her net, she needed him alive for her mission.

"Hello?" he called out, with an unfamiliar innocence to his usually cocky voice.

"Hello. Fear me."

Valerie gasped. Her finder just spoke! She nearly hurled it away from her but then she realized that when she was lacking a proper ghost tracking device the Fentons had graciously offered her theirs. She growled, another Fenton catastrophe

Phantom's expression turned from one of innocence to one of slight annoyance in a flash, "Guys? What's with the ghost gabber? Totally not cool," he said with an undertone of irritation. He knew about this thing? And more importantly whom did he think had it?

On cue "Guys. What's with the ghost gabber. Totally not cool. Fear me." The thing said in a monotone

Phantom drifted towards the bushes "Turn it off! Don't tell me you planted this thing…" He said, still a little playfully.

"Turn it off. Don't tell me you planted this thing. Fear me." It repeated. Phantom groaned.

Valerie sweat dropped with him approaching so quickly, she lashed out. A box appeared over her right shoulder and hovered upwards.

"What the?" Phantom said in alarm.

"What the. Fear me." It said before the box fired a net that caught Phantom in one blast. He yelped in surprise. Valerie rose from the shrubbery. (Totally un-stalker like)

She thought of a moment for something dramatic to say to her archrival, but then decided that her smile would work nicely.

"Valerie?" Phantom squeaked in surprise

"Valerie. Fear me." Her device droned.

"Yeah it's me." She said, in a fiery tone, "Now come on ghost boy, we've got some place _you_ need to be."

Phantom stared. He seemed a little bit confused. "Wait… you aren't going to try to kill me or something?"

"Wait. You aren't going to try to kill me or something. Fear me."

"Come on! Turn that thing off." He said, hands going onto his forehead.

"Come on. Turn that thing off. Fear me." It droned again, Valerie couldn't stifle a sadistic giggle.

"Naw, this is actually pretty fun. I think I'll keep this thing around so you shut up."

Phantom only groaned and allowed himself to be carted on to Valerie's jet sled.

She brought Phantom to a somewhat familiar house; he looked at it when she landed without saying anything.

"Why have you taken me…" he pauses in recollection, "Oh snap… _Paulina's house?" _ He says loudly in horror, she rolls her eyes at him.

"So you know who lives here eh?" she takes out a piece of paper from her pocket and looks at it briefly "It all makes sense now ghost boy" she crumples the paper with the address up and puts it in a near by garbage can,

"Hey wait, you didn't know where we going either!" he asks in disbelief, she puts one arm around his back and pushes him towards the door

"No! Don't!" He struggles against her moving forward, "Have you seen the way she looks at me?" He asks wildly to her. She ignores her and pushes the door bell,

"Every time I see that chick I swear she is going to try to tackle me and drag me off into some corner and…" he trails off as a large man answers the door.

"Hello?" The large man asks. He takes in the sight with a degree of confusion and some adversity, and draws in a heavy sigh "You must be here for my daughter." He says carefully, still eyeing them while he tilted his head behind him and called "Paulina! Door's for you!"

Phantom sucked in a quick breath as he heard fast moving footsteps coming up stairs "Don't do this to me Valerie." He says quietly in a strained voice to the girl restraining him, "She's gonna…"

Paulina's dad steps aside to reveal his daughter bouncing around behind his large figure, she smiled deviously at the Red Huntress's present for her,

"Thank you" she purred, she said something aside to her father in Spanish who backed away slowly, then she turned to Valerie, her voice turns professional "What kind of retraining equipment does he come with?" he asks briskly

Valerie matches the tone of proficiency "He comes with what's on him, which is right now special cuffs on his wrists and I also have a power inhibitor formula right here you can inject him with. It only prevents his powers for about an hour, and I believe that was in the contract"

She hands the other girl a small needle filled with a green (what other color did you expect?) liquid "This will work nicely" Paulina says thoughtfully, she looks closely at Phantom, salty sweat pours down his forehead from the proximity, she seductively strokes his chin and finally says "I'll take him" to the huntress.

Valerie nods her head "Good," she says, hands her prisoner to Paulina and walks in the opposite direction

"DO NOT LEAVE ME HERE!" Phantom screams from the doorway desperately before being pulled back by the seductress, Valerie ignored his pleas, and summons her hover board.

"Oh, don't be so tense ghost boy, we have an hour together and I will make it worth your sweet time" She says lusciously and kisses him on the cheek. She closes the door behind her.

Valerie looks back to the doorway one last time going up before speeding away back to school, feeling vaguely guilty because of what she had just done.

But he was just a ghost after all.

* * *

She lands back behind a tree in the outside lunch patio, her head held high she approached Danny Fenton who was talking to his friends while eating,

He looked terrible "Danny?" she asks from behind him, he whips around

"Valerie?" he says in a start

"Can I talk to you for a minute alone?" She asks guardedly

"Sure" He obliges and walks with her, stumbling a little bit over some imaginary rocks, she stops in an open field a little ways away from where they once were. She doesn't turn around to face him.

"I've heard some things along the grape line, and I want to know whether they are true."

"Yeah?" He mutters,

"I want to know if…" she trails off, uncertain if she should really break into this next level of relationship, it was like declaring her love for him at that very moment and what if it wasn't true? She sighed and then half laughed at how silly she felt standing alone in the forest with her back to Danny, kind of like that stupid movie _Twilight_ **(1*)**

_Thump._

She spins around. Danny was laying sprawled out unconscious on the forest floor,

"Danny!" She says, alarmed, she slaps his face lightly "Danny?" he is roused a little, and groans

"Hi." He says groggily

Valerie laughs a little bit, "Have you been sleeping at all?" she asks blatantly

"No." he says shortly "Not even naps." He waves his hand fleetingly to the side and moves it to the bridge of his nose while still flat on his back.

"What keeps you up?" Valerie asks, unmitigated.

Danny laughs coldly "Ghosts."

She stops cold in her breath "Seriously? Like fighting them?"

He freezes "No, they make noise at night." He says slowly,

Valerie stops in her questions, "I can tell they don't make noise at night Danny" she says gravely "I fight them too" her voice goes softer and gentler when she gazed into his eyes.

He stops in his tracks and looks up at her in slight bewilderment, 'Why are you telling me all of this?' his expression seemed to say and he also seemed fearful of something for some odd reason, she reasoned as she read his face some more, there was a little bit on concern littering in odd places and the dark circles under his eyes betrayed his nights fighting ghosts for somebody.

"For whom are you working for?" She asks suddenly, he blinks in bewilderment

"I'm not working-"

"Ha, I got you there, nobody is hiring for ghost hunting, it's a dead end job, you know that right Danny?"

"Uh-"

"Yeah, I thought so, me, your parents, and Phantom have the market covered so unless you are aligned with..." she trails off.

"Ye-"

"No you aren't!" Valerie exclaims with eyes wide, "Or else Jazz would be in a frenzy. That girl goes nuts when ever you are in danger."

Danny doesn't bother saying anything, he leans against a tree.

"But maybe... no... you aren't working with Phantom are you?" She screamed an octave higher,

Danny flinches a little, that was just because of her loud voice.

"No." She says morbidly insightfully assuming that he was working with Phantom, "I knew he was being more lazy, I mean he didn't even fight back as much as he usually does when I kidna-"

"Wait. You what?" Danny interrupts her.

"I was just fulfilling a deal that I was offered." She responds more calmly

"B-but you kidnapped him?" He tries to calm himself, "Where?" he asks nicer.

"Paulina's house..." She responds a little more warily. "What does this mean to you?"

"It means that you've kidnapped this towns hero!" Danny yells, he advances in the opposite direction back to where Sam and Tucker were.

"You support him?" Valerie calls after him, she tries to follow him, but he's moving fairly fast.

"I approve of what he does!" He calls from behind his back and then breaks out into a run.

She stops, "But h-he's just... a ghost?" She says to him before just watching him run away from her.

Suddenly understanding Danny Fenton became a much harder task.

* * *

**1* Don't kill me if you don't think **_**Twilight **_**is stupid. This is just what Valerie thinks, er... would think... You know I don't own this stuff right? Just thought I might get that in here some place.**

_Woot! You know what? I've been mean to all of the people who have been waiting for this. I formally apologize. This is my peace offering. _

_~FoG _


	7. TAOPASD: Danny

The Anxieties of Paranoia and Sleep Deprivation: Danny

* * *

_Saying that having half of you separated was stressful would be an understatement. _

_If just saying that having this same half of separated from you, and then being put on a quest to save them was stressful, that just undermines the entire description. Actually being put on the hunt for your other half that may or may not be currently being tortured (or worse) by a possible love interest whilst hardly being able to stand on your feet to do anything about it just kills me. _

_Need I continue?_ Human Danny marked this as the 10th straight hour that he had been worrying himself sick with the affairs of his ghost half, he wasn't sure at this point whether it was healthy or not to continue with this.

It was positive at this point that he would have to save him, there was no telling what the consequences would be if anything happened to him. It wasn't just about him anymore.

Yeah yeah, clique, it was his duty to save his ghost half from the evil cheer leader of the- err- west or something.

* * *

"Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me." Phantom repeated over and over to himself as he was being carried off down a flight of stairs. The large man that let them in stood at the top of the stairs looking down at him mournfully. Phantom felt even more dread.

_Oh god..._ _What has this girl brought down here besides me?_

She purred in his ear "I finally have you, and you won't regret it." she nuzzled against him affectionately again, she was carrying him herself down the stairs.

He fended off a sarcastic quip, this wasn't really the time. She kept him close as they went down into a basement that would have resembled hell in many ways. It was lit only with candles at the moment, they lined the corridor in their multicolored variety of wax that dripped with the sheer humidity of the room that was in a way sensual yet still seizure inducing.

The door to hell had hearts on it, and a kind sign to "Keep out" with even more bigger hearts on it.

Phantom whimpered,

"I promise you'll like it here ghost boy." She said to him again, still constantly stroking his white hair.

The atmosphere was sensual. _What is she going to do to me? _Phantom squirmed harder, the pieces were falling into place just for Paulina and her fantasies. He paled further_. She's going to freak'n do it!_ He though hysterically. Just as Paulina opened the door Phantom tried to break her grip, "Nah!" She said sharply as if chastising a child, she grappled him harder. The ghost cuffs were also ghost power suppressants it seemed.

"Just. Let. Me. Go!" Phantom said louder, in hysterics, he struggled against the ghost cuffs he was wearing one more strained time.

Paulina laughed and put a pink gag around his face, all pretences of sympathy were gone. She led him kicking, scratching, and screaming a terrible gargled whimper into a perfectly pink room, it was lined with more demonic candles. She threw him on to the bed and looked down at him while standing in the middle of the room.

He was still hyperventilating on the bed but apart from the obvious fire hazard his surroundings weren't too bad. Paulina basked in the middle of the room, she was beautiful, there was no doubt to that. While he was gawking, she moved on to the bed with him, being very tender at first just touching his hair, and then moved the gag down to break it into a kiss.

His eyes widened to the contact, obviously she had been practicing her kissing, it showed. She noticed when his eyes closed and his mouth curled on hers, he was finding it was pretty hard to resist her. The dam broke when she tipped them both over, she was on top of him, his hands were still bound that was a little un comfortable, she then reached into her pocket, implanting her elbows into Phantom's chest, and got out a needle containing the mysterious green goo supplied by Valerie. Phantom's eyes opened slightly, it was un-likely that Val would have the best intentions in mind making (or stealing) any sort of injectable for ghosts.

He got the rest of himself awake, his eyes fixed on the glowing needle, "You aren't _really_ going to inject that stuff into me?" He asked nervously.

"It's the only way I can trust you won't fly away from me when I undo these hand cuffs." She put another hand on his cheek, "They must be hurting by now." She murmured sympathetically.

She untied the pink scarf from his neck and threw it behind her and before he could protest she slid the needle under the skin in his soft neck, he gasped as the burning fluid circulated through his body, all of his energy started to drain from him.

He went limp on the bed, seeing a faded Paulina reach down again with her lips and kiss him one more time in a mocking lovers embrace.

Some blurred movement later, he couldn't really feel anything else, his sight wasn't that good either, it was like he was trying to see through murky water. Well if that murky water was also extremely cold and he was currently being hit on by a mermaid.

Without much certainty he felt Paulina get off from on top of him, the weight that was restricting his movement gone. Not that there was much circulation in his hands or legs anyway, Phantom was still unsure whether there should be or not. He laid there for a while breathing and waiting for it to wear off.

"Oh you poor ghost boy," She cooed, his dizzy spell was wearing off and he could see her angelic face, "Let me make the pain go away,"

"Ach, it's more like numbness actually," he said conversationally he doubted that she understood him though, he couldn't feel his mouth and wasn't 100% sure that he wasn't drooling, "I can't really feel anything..." He stretched his hands and took off his glove then poked the hand. "Nothing. What was that stuff?"

"Just a tranquilizer, let me take off your other glove." She said, and took off his glove, then went down and removed the boots leaving his feet bare. "You just need to relax, there's no way you're going to spend our time together in pain!" She leaped behind him and massaged his back,

Phantom tensed a little at the pressure. A thought occurred to him, there was no way he would be here if he hadn't been separated from his human half, he also couldn't get out, but it wasn't impossible to get out, he tried to make a ectoblast in his hand,

Nothing happened, not even a spark. It was just like he were human.

"You're cold," She commented off handedly, he was starting to get some of the feeling back into his back too, if anything else Paulina did a mean backrub. "I guess it's because you're a ghost, what makes you so cold"

He laughed "Hah, I think that's because I don't have any blood flow,"

She gave a little bark of a laugh. And leaned in seductively.

He rethought whether he actually wanted out or not.

* * *

Meanwhile Danny's human counter part rushes back to the out door table him and his friends were sitting at, "Come on! We... Must... Save him _now!_" he panted to his two buddies

"Wait what?" Sam exclaimed, she took a double take at the suddenness.

"V-Valerie... kidnap!" Danny heaved and sat down on the bench. Sam and Tucker looked at him, not quite sure what he was talking about.

Tucker looked at him softly, "Who did Valerie kidnap?"

Danny looked at him anxiously "My other half!" he said, strained. "S-she was trying to ask me something too, but then I passed out, and then she accused me of ghost hunting and confessed herself that she was hunting ghosts too! B-bu-" He blurted out in a garbled heap.

Sam put a hand on his dangerously swaying body, "Whoa there Danny, slow down. Did she say where she took him?" She asked in a more serious tone.

"Y-yeah" He stuttered "Paulina's house."

Both Tucker and Sam stared at him for a minute

"That witch." Sam growled, "We really need to get him out of there. I've seen the way she looks at ghost you"

Danny gulps, "I know precisely that look you are talking about." he said more steadily,

"Not to start giving time outs, but Danny, you look dead. Really, really dead, I think you should sit this one out" Tucker chimed in.

"What are you talking about!" Danny shouted indignantly, it was weak though.

"Your eye bags have eye bags!" Tucker exclaimed "You can barely walk!" he flips his hands upwards

"I'll show you who can walk!"

Danny jumps up in a sudden burst of ego energy and jogs, he turns back and yells "I'll _run_ the entire way!" he speeds up and makes it to the sidewalk running full tilt in the direction of Paulina's house.

Tucker and Sam look after him. They give each other a knowing look,

"Wait for it..." Tucker says insightfully

Danny hits the pavement.

Sam jogs up to his position which was about five meters from where he began.

She looks down at him, kicking him a little bit she said, "Running is a little too much for you."

He stirs, "Blast" he grumbles from the ground.

"Here, lets walk." Sam says nicely, Tucker strolls up to the two stifling a giggle. He helps Danny up from his face planted position.

"This will take longer but it WILL BE DONE!" He yells again, then droops more with a defiant expression on his face, his unbreakable spirit untouched.

"Easy does it," Sam chides, "And no more yelling!"

"But they're my battle cries to strike fear into the enemy!" Danny wines

"You can strike fear into your enemies by your boundless energy gained from your power nap!"

"What power nap?"

_ZAP._

Danny face-plants again into the pavement, the Jack-O-Nine tails in Tucker's hand droops and retracts back into it's handle.

Sam sighs, "This power nap," She says softly,

Tucker stands over top of Danny and looks at Sam "So, are we taking him?" he said contemplatively

Sam shrugs impassively, "You got a cart?"

"Not really... Should we take him anyways?"

"He's pretty useless..."

They drag him as far as under the picnic bench they were all sitting at, and start the journey to Paulina's house on scooter.

* * *

Phantom's eyes widened at the incredible feelings that pulsed through his body with this un-believably hot girl that he had been fantasizing about for his entire high school carrier laying on top of him giving him the tongue job of his life.

He supposed it was because of the high traffic of guys who went through this terribly hazardous room they left a distinctive smell in the room, or was it her? She sure smelled good, everything about her was good, now it was better than good: it was hot! Damn hot.

Phantom paused, what was that he was smelling. He wondered and looked up, Paulina kept on nuzzling his neck (Think cat and I can keep the rating low. Guys! Work with me here!) Suddenly another figure emerged from the closet.

"_LESTER?" "NERD FREAK!" _Both Paulina and Phantom (respectively) screamed at once. Paulina's expression turns quickly to one of seething anger.

Lester had a strange expression on his face when he saw Phantom, "W-what?" he exclaimed in disbelief. "I thought she would never..." He trailed off.

"What are you doing in my room!" Paulina shrieked, suddenly sounding like a harpy to Phantom. - and so far as the afro sporting card freak knew: she was.

The nerd recovers quickly, "Y-your father let me in. I told him that I was helping you with your homework. You seem to get pretty bad grades so he let me in." He spills all at once, a soft expression forming on his face. "I wanted to tell you when you couldn't resist me." His hand go towards his pant buckle while staring at the pretty Hispanic, but as they moved to the ghostly hero he quickly stopped and a massive blush formed on his cheek.

Paulina was left speechless, her expression turning to one of disgust. Phantom looked quickly from her to the nerd, "Dude! I was kidnapped!" He said seriously, trying to pull away "You can have her man!"

The seductress snaps back like a rattle snake, "Oh Danny, you don't need to lie to this intruder to make him feel better for breaking into my house." She says coldly

"I'm not an intruder." He says quietly. "We belong together."

Paulina thinks about his response for a second. "Oh I suppose you're not. Then that would make you a lower than dirt **nerd** who has the **audacity **to sneak into my house and probably **stalk **me just to fill some sick obsession?" She sneers, "Who do you think you are?" The pair lock eyes, and Phantom has to admit, Lester had a lot of guts in coming here. Not very much common sense, however he certainly packed a pair - it should be noted that in coming here he may get them ripped off in a horrible fashion. Phantom shuddered and slowly moved towards his thrown boots.

"I think I'm the one who can finally see through that mask of yours." He says with the same tenderness, unperturbed. Paulina still looks like she wants to kill him, but it's sweet. "You are not as horrible as you seem."

Paulina snorts, "Do I seem horrible to you?" She asks, provoked like a bull about to charge.

Lester wastes no time with pretense, "You seemed terrifying."

"I'll show you terrifying." She tries to fly at him, but Phantom caught her before she could tear his eyes out with her perfectly manicured nails.

Paulina looked back at her captive with shock, he said slowly, "Let him finish." She sat in his lap like a chastised child. The feeling was bad on both sides as this was a set back to his escape. Phantom urged the nerd to continue his spiel with his eyes.

"You just need someone to see the real you. It's past your pretense of being pardon me- a bitch." Paulina's eye twitches. "And an apparent slut, whore, whoremongerer- people say terrible things about you, you know, it can be dis-" He's cut off by Phantom.

"Uhh, dude? Will you please stop provoking her and get to your declaration of love or something. I don't really have my powers right now, and I might not be able to stop her if she tries to kill you, so, could you?" Phantom says quickly, then tries to move his face away from the girl in his lap as she looks back at him with obvious aggravation.

"Oh, sorry." He gulps nervously, "I will bring out your better half. I know it's in there Paulina." He suddenly whips out some seemingly sweat drenched flowers from behind his back, "These are for you, if you give me a chance I will make a better woman out of you."

Paulina is livid. "No." She said bluntly. Before Lester can defend his case anymore a loud bang resounds from upstairs, white smoke quickly seeps under the door. Paulina screams and the entire room goes foggy. Phantom only manages to get one boot and two gloves on before a hand from nowhere grabs him and tugs him in an unknown direction. It fiercely pulls him up the stairs and he is unable to resist it as is pulls him further towards what he can only guess is the light of the front door.

* * *

_... about an hour earlier... _

* * *

Human Danny found himself on the bench of a picnic table, his eyes actually felt better than they had in a while and he could lift his head.

Only to see that he was completely alone.

Except for a female figure in the bushes of course.

Danny shook his head awake and looked back at figure, except she was gone. Danny darted off towards Paulina's house without another thought, a heroic flight pushing him farther to rescue his hopeless other half.

The figure followed him from above. Danny kept up his pace running determined through Amity Park.

* * *

Hazily, Phantom took the final steps out of the front door, only to trip over something laying in front of the door, he and his saviors all toppled over.

"Come on! Keep on moving" Sam shouted through her gas mask, Tucker nodded and got up to continue running. Phantom brightens.

"Whoa! What did you put in those grenades. Phewey!" Phantom says as he is pulled away from the thing they tripped over, it moves then. Sam looks back and notices that it is in fact a person.

"Hey look who I found" She calls to them, they both look back, human Danny, who is on the ground grunts and mutters something along the lines of "incompetent fool". Tucker goes back to him, Sam and Phantom follow.

Danny opens his blue eyes slightly. Sam sighs, "Yo! Don't you have ghost powers? Pick him up and take him with us, we've got to go!" She barks at Phantom.

"Yes Ma'am!" Phantom says quickly and then strains to lift Danny.

"Guys!" Tucker says warningly, there is a large figure, Paulina's dad, coming from the inside of the house.

"On it!" Sam shouts, she gets the bazooka like object on her back and fires another shot into the house. It instantly fogs over. Phantom scoops up Danny and they all run like hell away from the house. Sam spots a figure tailing them as all of them run off towards Danny's house trying to escape before Paulina's dad wakes up.

* * *

_Hello. It's been a while hasn't it? Another chapter is in the works I assure you. I may have it up today, even. If you're returning, you'll see I reworked the beginning. If you're new, or not, I hope you leave a review. Because now I'm going to be clichè and tell you that you all are the thing that keeps me moving forward in the darkness, you are the inspiration, etc, etc. _

~FoG


End file.
